


First Wife

by velvetcadence



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Light BDSM, Masochism, Polygamy, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, The Farm (Riverdale), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: He lets her call him, "Daddy."





	First Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Riverdale just pulled the "he's her husband but she calls him daddy" twist and I *clenches fist* am into it!!

He lets her call him “Daddy”.

There are no secrets in The Farm, no leering eyes when Edgar puts his hand on her waist, fingertips warm against her skin. She looks young for her age, she knows. Next to the strong frame of his body, she looks even smaller, easily tucked into his strong arms. He’s always loved that about her, has never been ashamed to call her his sweet little girl.

The women envy her as Edgar kisses her forehead. Her husband never says, but out of all of them, Evelyn is his favorite. Only she shares the honor of his name. No one else. No matter how fascinated Edgar becomes at Betty Cooper, no matter how much time he spends hungrily unravelling Alice Smith’s anguish, Edgar always comes back to her.

“I missed you, Daddy,” she whispers, looking up at him from under her lashes. There’s a familiar heat in his eyes, but he’s tender when he puts his arms around her thin waist, lines her right up against the heat of his body. She spreads her hands on his chest, travels her palms up to cup the sides of his neck. “I’ve had a bad week.”

Edgar frowns and squeezes her, “I’m sorry to hear that, baby. What can Daddy do to make you feel better?”

“Can I please have pain?”

“Of course. Anything for my baby girl.” She smiles and playfully pushes him away. Polly Cooper steps aside when they pass, and Evelyn quietly quells a rush of hate at the girl. It isn’t her fault she’s young and beautiful and has already given Edgar the children he deserves. Evelyn is First Wife, and she’s going to remind her husband exactly why he married her.

When they reach his bedroom, he settles himself at the edge of the bed and pats his lap. “Come here, baby girl. You know what to do.” 

She gives him a kiss, just a peck on the nose, and then she drapes herself over his lap with the ease of over a decades’ worth of marital experience. She’s wearing a suede skirt that’s all the rage in school now, but it does little to protect her from the first stinging slap. She gasps, fists clenching on the sheets, and it hurts so good.

“Good?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please. Please, more.”

He obliges her, spanks her the way she likes. It’s just a warm up, but already she can feel the tension between her shoulders loosening, her weight getting heavier on her lap as she trusts him to hold her up even as he hurts her. Edgar’s fingers slip inside her panties, and he groans.

“Look at you.” He holds his fingers in front of her face, shows how the slick webs between his fingers. “Clean me up, naughty girl.” 

Evelyn opens her mouth wide, lets his fingertips run over her willing tongue. She keeps his gaze as she sucks hard, promising to do the same to his cock with just a look.

He loves it, loves her lust and her deviance paired with her little schoolgirl image, and he yanks her skirt up and pulls her panties into her crack so he can spank her bare cheeks as a reward. “Dirty...little...girl…” He grunts, and Evelyn gasps her joy into the air, back arch and eager into his hand. The jut of his cock is rubbing against her stomach and she greedily writhes into it, earning her a hard yank at her scalp as Edgar pulls her hair.

“Did I tell you to do that?” He hisses, standing up and pushing her off his lap. She stumbles a little, and then catches herself with fistfuls of his shirt. “Take my belt off.”

She hurries to obey, cunt soaking through her panties as she unbuckles his belt and gives it to him. He manhandles her until she’s leaning on the edge of the bed, face down, ass up, her knees locked together from her panties pooled around her feet. She’s still in her socks and penny loafers, and Evelyn can feel herself quivering from desire. Edgar presses down on the small of her back to fix the arch she makes, making her present her ass and pussy to his greedy gaze.

“I’m going to strike you and you’re going to count each one. You’re going to thank me, and then ask for more. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” She replies breathily. “Please spank me, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” A quick strike against her left cheek, and it stings much more than his open-handed spank, hotter and sharper.

“Ah! One! Thank you, Daddy. More, please.”

_ Ah. _

“More, please!”

The strikes blend together into one big throb, and Evelyn chokes back her screams.

“Daddy!”

By the eighth strike, she’s dripping wet from her cunt and dripping tears down her face. Edgar put his fingers in her and fucks her until she almost comes, then spanks her one last time when she squeezes her legs together.

“Get on your knees, baby.” Edgar pants. Evelyn readily folds to the floor, but Edgar catches her chin, holds her up for a moment. “Wait. Get the pillow. Don’t wanna hurt yourself.” 

She whines at the delay, but obeys, fetching the pillow from the bed and setting it down on the floor before perching on it. He rewards her by pushing his pants down and feeding her his cock. He smells strong and musky, and she looks up at him the way he likes and opens her mouth wider. “Good girl,” he croons, “I’m gonna go hard, okay, baby? Pinch me if it’s too much.”

Then he plants his feet on the floor, threads his fingers through her hair to cradle the base of her skull, and fucks her throat until she cries.

Evelyn tries so hard not to gag but she always does. She tries to take breaths between thrusts but Edgar is going hard and fast like he promised, and she feels floaty and lightheaded after a time. She loves when he does this, when he makes everything go away except for the pain and the pleasure he gives her.

He goes as deep as he can, one last thrust, until her throat flutters and tears run down her cheeks. Then he pulls out, and helps her onto the bed as she coughs wetly, arranging her limbs into her favorite position to be fucked: laid down on her stomach, his weight covering her.

“Daddy,” she murmurs, guiding his cock into her pink wet cunt, moaning high and breathy as he fills her up.

“Ugh, Evelyn, god, baby,” Edgar groans, hips snapping into her. They tangle their fingers together as he starts a rhythm, and Evelyn feels small and entirely loved as he smothers her under him.

“Daddy, pull my hair,” she says, and the hot sting of pain makes her bite her lip.

“Touch yourself,” he whispers in her ear, “wanna feel you come around me.”

She untangles one hand and puts it under her, lets the pads of her fingers circle her swollen clit and run down the wet slip of her lower lips stretched wide around him. 

“You feel good, baby?”

“Yeah.”

Edgar breathes into her ear, keeping her neck arched with the pull of her hair. “Let me feel you come, Evelyn. I want everything.” The pace quickens, hardens, and he rides her just on the right side of rough. 

“Yes! Daddy!”

“Give it to me.” Edgar commands, and bites her neck for good measure.

Evelyn’s pleasure mounts, and she comes with his teeth in her skin, his voice in her ear, his cock fucked right into her quivering insides. She’s not quite done when his rhythm stutters and he comes deep inside her, his hips slamming against the throbbing skin of her ass.

They’re both panting, and Edgar props himself up on his elbows to land butterfly kisses on her shoulder. Evelyn giggles. “Love you,” she says. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, baby,” her husband replies. They disentangle and he puts the sheets over them. Evelyn rests her head on his shoulder. She loves him so much. She doesn’t know where she’d be without him. Before him, “Daddy” used to be a bad word, but now it means someone who protects her, loves her, makes sure she’s never wanting. It’s sweet on her mouth now.

Before she falls asleep, she glances at a crack in the door and catches the sight of blond hair before it disappears. But it might just have been her imagination.


End file.
